


Gym Buddies

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Degrading Name Calling, F/M, Lots of Cum, Public Sex, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: During the early hours of the morning, Yang finds herself in a competition with another early morning gym goer, their competition ends up getting a little hot and heavy than she anticipated.





	Gym Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyoooo >:) Here's some dirty GnG smut I've been writing. First off I wanna say a huge thanks to SassyUnicorn7 for beta reading this, adding in some amazing edits and helping me with the ending! Thx girl <3 Also a small warning for this smut, it involves some degrading name calling and choking, so if you're not into that then I would recommend you don't read this. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this >:)

One o’clock in the morning was the best time to go to the gym in Yang’s opinion, it was quiet and void of anyone who would often stare at her body rather than do their own workout. A big smile appeared on her face when she walked into the twenty-four-hour gym and found it empty again. That meant she could choose whatever music she wanted to play over the gym’s public audio system. She decided tonight’s music would be of the metal genre.

 

Before she made her way to the treadmills, she took off her jacket so she was left in her orange tank top and proudly let her prosthetic arm show. Now that she was ready, she jumped onto one of the many treadmills the gym offered and began with a slow jog. Just as she was preparing to go for a full run, she heard the heavy doors of the gym close shut. She jumped at the sound and turned to see a man walking her way. 

 

He was attractive, with his silvery hair and matching eyes. Yang wasn’t about to complain about having her peace interrupted if it meant some free eye candy. She noticed the shirt he was wearing had some text on it.  _ Every day is leg day, unless Nugget day.  _ She had to do a double take and read the shirt again. However, this distracted her and made her stumble on the treadmill.

 

Her quick reflexes made it easy to recover from the embarrassing stumble, but she heard the reason for her stumbling chuckle as he hopped onto the treadmill next to her. God, out of all twenty-two unoccupied treadmills, he just  _ had  _ to pick the one beside her!  She refused to look at him, not wanting him to see just how red her cheeks had become.

 

“You okay there, Blondie?” Yang heard the stranger ask, the nickname making her frown a little.

 

She just decided to give him a glare for an answer and returned to focusing on her workout, upping the speed so she was sprinting. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her fellow graveyard shift gym-goer also start to run, except he went one mile faster than what she was running. She wasn’t about to be outdone by this attractive douche.

 

Allowing her competitive side to take over, she increased the speed on her treadmill to be one mile faster than  _ his _ . She smirked to herself when she noticed him looking at her speed, but her smirk quickly faded when she also noticed him increasing his speed yet again. Before she knew it, she was suddenly competing in a sprint race against a random stranger.

 

Yang wasn’t sure how long she had been racing against the stranger, but she began to feel her legs burn. Sure she was fit and healthy, but after going full throttle for at least ten minutes straight, she had to concede the race. Once she turned off her machine, she allowed herself to take in a few deep breaths. What she saw next made her a little angry. Her newly found rival was still sprinting at full pace and barely breaking a sweat. 

 

_ “How is that even possible?”  _ Yang thought to herself.

 

She decided the reason why he hadn’t broken a sweat could be answered some other time. She wanted to work on some upper body strength. She jumped off the treadmill and walked over to the weight section of the gym, making sure to do a few quick stretches before sitting herself down on her a chest press. With the weight she wanted to use selected, she began pushing out the reps.

 

Yang decided to sneak a quick glance at the man who was still running on the treadmill and she had to admit he had a damn fine looking ass--so fine, in fact, it had her undivided attention. She managed to stop her staring, but not quickly enough. Her face turned bright red when she realised her gym rival caught her checking him out. 

 

Returning her focus to her weights, she didn’t dare look his way again until he was sitting only a few feet across from her using the same type of chest press machine she was using. That’s when she noticed his prosthetic legs, no wonder he was able to sprint at a high speed without breaking into a huge sweat.

 

_ That mother fucking cheat! Well two can play at that game. _

 

She glanced over to see what weight level her opponent had selected and--copying his moves from earlier--put her own weight level to one more heavier than his. Her action didn’t go unnoticed, so with a raised eyebrow, the silver-haired man raised his weight level, too. Again she raised her own weight and again he followed. Sure he had some muscle, but with the help of her prosthetic, she could lift just about any weight. 

 

With the weights now set at two hundred pounds, the pair began to pump out the iron. Soon enough the rhythmic clanging of metal began to fill the gym as its only two occupants went head-to-head in an unspoken contest of ego and strength. This was no problem for Yang as she always focussed on her upper body strength, but she could see her rival beginning to sweat. His grunts gave away how much he was exerting himself, too.  _ “I bet I could make him grunt louder.”  _ The sudden dirty thought made her lose focus and drop the weights.  _ “Where the hell did that come from?”  _ She asked herself. She was supposed to beat this guy, not want to lick the sweat from his toned abs. 

 

She heard her rival begin to laugh at her for losing the second competition between them. That did it, she had enough of losing and now she was going to kick his nicely shaped ass. Grabbing her gym towel and bottle of water with fierce determination, she stomped over and stopped right in front of him.

 

“Let’s spar you show-off,” she said hot-headedly, crossing her arms, making her breasts push up and give her gym rival a good view of her cleavage. 

 

“And why would I want to do that when it’s so fun beating you at everything else?” he replied, shrugging after he let the weights slowly drop.

 

“I just figured someone like yourself would want to spar, but it’s okay to be scared,” she retorted with her own shrug of the shoulders before slowly walking off.

 

“Now wait a second, I’m not scared I’ll take on your sparring challenge, Blondie,” he growled as he stood up from his seated position on the weight machine. He closed the small distance between them so that his face was mere inches from hers.

 

The slight anger in his voice excited her, almost making her want to kiss him.  _ “Focus on the spar Yang, not his kissable lips!” she chided herself. _

 

Yang followed the attractive aggravation into one of the aerobics rooms. He flipped the light switch near the entrance, but the room remained dark save for the three lights near the front.

 

“Guess they’re on a timer…” he said.

 

“You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?” Yang teased, strutting past him into the darkened room to demonstrate her own bravery.

 

“I don’t know where you keep getting scaredy-cat vibes from, but you’ve got me all wrong,” he said, sauntering in right behind her.

 

“Must be your pansy-ass attitude,” she replied with a smirk as sassy as her remark. She turned to face him, expecting to deflect whatever denial he might have about said pansy-assness, but the man who entered the aerobics room with her might as well have been a completely different person. Eyes which seemed playful at first now had a dangerous gleam to them. Shoulders which simply struck her as broad now held a certain posture that told every fighter instinct in Yang’s body this guy meant business. Whoever he was, he knew what he was doing--or if he didn’t, he damn sure knew how to play it off like he did.

 

The man stared her down, circling her like a hawk preparing to attack his prey. The shadows obscured his handsome face, but she could tell he was enjoying this. The calm before the storm, as it were.  She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling a little excited herself. The intensity each of them was emitting could’ve powered the entire gym for the remainder of their workout sessions, let alone the dimly lit aerobics studio desperately in need of better lighting.  Then again, part of what was making this so thrilling was the darkness. She couldn’t see him clearly just as he couldn’t see her clearly. Their minds had to fill in the blanks for what their sight was lacking--and Yang liked having that kind of creativity. Maybe he only appeared so lethal because her mind was making him that way.

 

His first attack debunked that theory instantly. He moved every bit as dangerously as Yang had anticipated he would, charging her with footfalls that barely made a sound and movements as smooth as a snake’s. He spun his heel into her side, but she was quick to catch it with both hands and redirect his energy, sending him forward and stretching his leg further so he landed in a split.

 

_ Damn, he’s flexible!  _ Yang thought in amazement. He further impressed her by bending back while staying in his side split to dodge the punch she sent gunning for that perfectly symmetrical nose of his.  He then fanned his legs around in a type of flare, knocking Yang off her feet in the process. She recovered quickly enough, catching herself with her hands and rolling into the fall. By the time she was back on her feet, he was too.

 

“Not bad,” he said, the faint light of the room catching the better half of his smirk. His voice was huskier than before, and Yang welcomed the change. It sounded sexy as hell.

 

“Just getting started,” she replied with a crack of her metal knuckles. Yang made the first move this time around, faking like she was coming in high before sliding to the ground at the last second in an attempt to kick his feet out from under him and return the favour he so brutally bestowed upon her.

 

The guy read her like an open book, evading her attack with ease and using her head as a vault to propel himself over her like a regular gymnast. He spun in midair so that he landed facing his opponent, which was smart thinking. Yang sprung back up to her feet and lunged for him a heartbeat later.

 

They exchanged a marathon of punches and kicks, dodging here, blocking there. Yang had never fought someone who was so close to her level. She wouldn’t go so far as to say he was better, but he sure as hell made her concentrate on every little thing she was doing. So much was happening at once, her mind almost couldn’t keep up with her body--and her body was developing of mind of its own.

 

Without thinking it through, she caught the man’s head behind her knee, crushing his skull between her calf and thigh as she pulled him down to the floor. This could’ve been a match-winning move for her, but her fighting instinct was completely zapped when she realized how close her hot opponent's face was to… a certain part of her anatomy that was a lot needier than it had been at the beginning of the fight.

 

A tinge of excitement surged through her core and made her mind go blank just long enough for the man to fight free, spinning out of her hold and swinging his leg around to land his heel square in her jaw.

 

Yang toppled backwards, clutching her face like it might fall apart if she released it.

 

“Oh, shit!” he cried, his fighter identity a distant memory with his easy-goes-it-pansy-ass-persona making a stunning comeback. “Are you okay?”

 

So many replies flooded her mind.  _  “Are you an idiot?”  “Yeah, I’m fine…” “You’re paying my hospital bill.”  “Lucky shot…”  _ But her body was still thinking way before her mind could catch up, and acted on its own.

 

He was kneeling right next to her, grey eyes glowing in the soft light of the room and holding the sweetest concern she’d ever expect a douchebag like him to be capable of. His silhouette was less intimidating than before but still broad and beautiful. He was pompous, talented, dangerous, gorgeous, and Yang had never wanted to fuck someone so much in her life.

 

She latched her hand behind his neck to crash the remarkable man’s lips into hers before either of them could figure out what exactly she was doing.

 

_ Well, no going back now _ , she thought as she brought her human hand up to strengthen her hold on his head, tangling her fingers in his sweaty hair. She felt him tense immediately and was surprised he allowed her to deepen the kiss even a little--he had more than enough power to shove her away and they both knew it. But apparently, he didn’t want to shove her away. Once he recovered from the shock of what was happening, the man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with twice as much fervour. Tch… he always had to outdo her, didn’t he?

 

She felt his tongue wrestle against hers as he laid her onto her back, his hands began to fondle her soft breasts making her moan into his mouth. A slight tingle was sent racing through her body each time one of his fingers would brush over her nipples, he then broke away from the kiss all too soon for her liking. But his mouth quickly found the side of her neck and began kissing before lightly biting. Her back arched as she again moaned out, the sounds of her pleasure filling the aerobics room.

 

As much as she was enjoying the silver-haired stranger kiss and suck on her neck, she was starting to get impatient for more. She moved her human hand slowly down his body, loving the feel of his toned muscles. His ass felt as good as it looked. Soon enough she found what she was looking for, and it was very happy to see her.  She quickly pulled his gym shorts down and released his fully erect cock before taking hold of it in her human hand. Slowly, she began pumping her palm up and down his fairly large shaft.

 

She could already feel pre-cum dripping from the head of his rock-hard cock, lubing him more and more with every stroke while eliciting small moans from him.

 

He raised himself back up so he could remove his shirt, and what was hidden beneath that lone article of clothing left Yang breathless. She felt as if she was looking at the body of a god. His chest was finely chiselled and his abs looked as hard as the cock she was still slowly stroking. Much to his dismay, she stopped jerking him off so she too could remove her tank-top. Her chest was just as impressive if not more so than his, making this one competition she knew she’d beat him at.  

 

Yang made quick work of her sport-bra as well, letting her large mounds bounce with the release and in turn mesmerizing the man straddling her waist. 

 

Like a child being given a brand new toy, he was focusing all his attention on sucking her breasts, his tongue flicking her hard nipples. She moaned in ecstasy. She always loved it when her sexual partners focussed on her nipples and right now he knew exactly what he was doing. After sucking on both her breasts, he stood up and stroked his cock suggestively. Taking the hint, she licked her lips at the cock that hung above her, eyeing it as if it was some sort of prize she desperately wanted to claim. 

 

She pushed herself up and onto her knees and wrapped her soft pink lips around his long, hard shaft. As she bobbed her head up and down, the man raked his hands through her golden mane of hair. His strong fingers massaged deep circles in her crown, making her moan around his cock. And damn did he taste good, but her body was wanting for something rougher. Taking time to savour him, Yang slid his cock out of her mouth, creating a small popping sound as he left her tongue...

 

“I want you to fuck my face, make me gag on your cock,” she said with a sultry tone, looking up at him with lilac eyes that reinforced her sincerity.

 

He smirked at her before he answered. “Well, aren’t you a cock-hungry whore?”

 

Normally she would have smacked anyone for calling her that, but the way he said it sent shivers down her spine. Yang bit her lip in response before taking his cock back into her mouth. This time, his hands went to the sides of her head, his palms resting on her temples. He then thrust his hips forward in a slow, controlled manner, easing himself further down her throat. 

 

Each time she felt the head of his shaft hit the back of her windpipe, his thrusts would quicken and before she knew it, she had her wish.  She was gagging rather loudly on his cock. His moans became just as loud as his slick member moved in and out of her mouth, her saliva dripping onto her chin and breasts. The only sound louder than his moans was the sound of her slurping. Yang could feel her pussy soaking through her gym shorts and she began to play with her nipples as he picked up even more speed...

 

“Ungh, fuck!” he exclaimed loudly, forcing himself so deep that he caused her to choke. The choking made her so horny she had to start rubbing herself through her gym shorts to relieve the pressure building up inside.

 

Yang gasped loudly, taking in desperately needed oxygen when he suddenly removed his cock from her mouth. Copious amounts of her spit hung from his shaft and her chin, it was hot and dirty. She was loving it. She grabbed his hard, spit-covered dick with her prosthetic hand and began stroking it. His moans seemed to be louder, maybe he enjoyed the cool feeling of her metal appendage on his meaty shaft.

 

“Go sit on that step,” she instructed, using her free hand to point at one of the fitness leg steps.

 

He obediently obliged, no doubt wondering what sort of fun his cock-hungry whore had in store.  Yang doubted the step would be comfy to sit on, but with what she had planned, he wouldn’t care how uncomfy he was

 

Once he was seated, she kneeled down in front of him and let him admire her body. She couldn’t help the small blush that crept up onto her cheeks from the way he stared at her.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time, she grabbed hold of his dick and jerked it slowly. She leaned herself down low enough to gently rub the head of his cock on her hard nipples, forcing small moans from both of them. Slowly she moved his cock between the valley of her breasts, grinning when he took hold of his cock to hold it in place. Using both hands, she squeezed her soft mounds around his cock, completely enveloping him.

 

Spitting on his dick for extra lube, Yang moved her chest up and down, getting faster each time. As she squeezed her tits tighter, his brows furrowed in pleasure and he released a breathless moan. The cool metal of his prosthetic legs gently began to squeeze around her hips and she could feel his balls twitch a little each time her breasts bounced on them. 

 

“Mmmm, are you going to cum all over my tits?” she asked him as she continued to fuck his dick with her soft mounds.

 

His only reply was a grunt as his face contorted in an amused smirk. At least she managed to get his smug ass to shut up. She started to pinch her nipples again, soft moans escaping her lips. She closed her eyes just as he started groaning and shooting hot cum out of his dick, the gooey substance splattering all over her chest.

 

Using both hands, she started to rub his cum all over herself like a lotion, moaning lightly each time her fingers grazed over her nipples. She placed her prosthetic around the back of his neck, pulling him into another deep kiss. She broke away when she felt his still hardened shaft press up against her stomach. He must’ve been one of those “Everwoods” she’d heard of. They were basically the unicorns of the male species--just when she thought he couldn’t get any more perfect...

 

“Looks like you’re ready for a round two,” she said before biting her lip and using her human hand to stroke him.

 

“Can’t let you go unsatisfied now can I?” he asked before grabbing her by the hips and laying her back, sultry giggles escaping her lips.

 

His lips found hers once more, but they soon found her neck as well... Then her clavicle. Then her shoulder. He tasted every inch of her until he was practically lapping his semen off her supple skin. Her moans filled the dimly lit aerobics room as his tongue travelled down the length of her body, past her belly button to her midriff. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them off, returning his lips to her skin once the item of clothing was removed.

 

But his mouth never reached the one place she wanted it most. No, his mouth, instead, began to kiss her  inner thighs, teasing her and making her wetter than she already was. In all honesty, everything he did at this point was overkill. Yang was hot and bothered from the mere sight of his heady grey eyes looking up at her as he explored her with his lips. She could’ve orgasmed right then and there had she concentrated hard enough.

 

But she wanted him.  She wanted to feel him take her.  And though he might’ve very well carried on in favour of making her climax again, Yang didn’t want to risk it.

 

She whimpered in slight protest when she felt his kisses stop, but soon swelled with anticipation when she realized it was because he was moving on top of her to rub himself along her entrance.  She bit her lip and moaned.

 

“Fuck me,” Yang said, thrusting up in a desperate attempt to gain the friction she craved.

 

“Maybe,” the man said with an all-too-charming smirk. “First I want you to beg for it,” he told her, his low, commanding tone serving to send shivers down her spine.

 

“Please, I need you to fuck me,” she pleaded with him as she rubbed her breasts again.

 

“Mmm yeah, beg for my cock, you slut,” he said, growling out his words.

 

Yang wasn’t a pushover by any means. That’s why she was surprised by how much she wanted him to keep degrading her. If felt wrong in all the right ways. 

 

“Please,” she whimpered

 

He nodded in response before positioning himself at her entrance and shoving inside her, balls deep... She moaned louder than she had all night, a mixture of relief and ecstasy echoing in her passionate cry. He felt like a perfect fit.

 

The man started off slow, sliding nearly all the way out before abruptly pushing back in. It reminded Yang of the proper way to do endurance weight training. Good god, why was she thinking of working out when the best lay of her life was presently banging her like a salvation army drum? She regained her proper focus by lifting herself up by her elbow, latching onto his nape, and crashing her lips into his. The man met her lips eagerly but broke apart to gasp with his next more powerful thrust. The new angle rubbed her in just the right way, and she gasped right along with him.

 

Once they had a steady rhythm, Yang started meeting his thrusts with her own, each of his grunts making her moan. Not only could the sight of him get her off, but apparently so could the sound!  She wanted to make him groan louder--make him pant harder. She almost forgot they were fucking in a public place. It might have been nearly two in the morning, but nothing was stopping other night owls from walking in on them, from  _ hearing  _ them. The thought of that actually happening… was bringing her even closer to the edge of orgasm than his sexy sounds.  The man must’ve noticed she was close, for his fingers found her nipples.

 

“Unghh fuck!” she cried, her following moans echoing through the room as her legs clamped around him as tightly as a vice, pulling him deeper into her core. Her hips bucked wildly as she rode out her orgasm, the man moving his hips along with hers to prolong her high. He bent down to kiss her quickly, their tongues mashing together with lust. 

 

“Holy shit,” he breathed after breaking away from their kiss. “Your pussy is so tight.”

 

Her mind was still on Cloud Nine. All she could respond with was another moan. He increased the speed of his thrusts once again, the sounds of grunting and skin slapping skin echoing off the walls. His hands smoothed up and down her thighs as he slid in and out. She was loving how his calloused palms felt on her soft skin, but she wanted his hands elsewhere.

 

“Choke me,” she managed to whisper out between moans. 

 

“Should’ve known a whore like you would want to be choked,” he replied, sweat dripping off his forehead and onto her stomach.

 

He guided his right hand up her body, grazing over her breast before wrapping around her neck. She could feel his grip strengthen with each thrust he gave. Her moans became quieter the more he choked her, yet the telltale tightness in her stomach was already signalling another incoming orgasm. 

 

“Unngh,” she managed to gurgle out, her eyes rolling back as she climaxed once more. 

 

She felt her walls clamp down on his cock as her hands moved to his back, scratching all the way down his toned body. After her waves of pleasure subsided a second time, she let her tense fingers relax, pressing her palms into the broad shoulder blades above her and rocking her hips up as a type of encouragement to get on her level. She wanted to make him cum just as hard as he made her. In all honesty, what she really wanted was to outdo him while doing him. 

 

Yang knew he was close when his grunts became louder and his thrusts became more sporadic. A brief moment of panic flashed through her mind when she thought he might release himself inside her, but--as if sensing her concern--he pulled out just in time. Using the hand he choked her with, he began jerking his cock hard and fast in a desperate effort to finish himself off.

 

“Ugh fuck!” He exclaimed as jets of his cum shot out of his dick onto her chest and face.

 

“Mmmm, tasty,” she said seductively as she licked her lips, tasting his cum that had landed on her face.

 

“Pineapples,” he replied as he laid down next to her, catching his breath. “Lots and lots of pineapples. They go great on pizza.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Yang happily agreed.

 

“Damn,” he said, closing his eyes. “That was a  _ good _ fuck. Hope you didn’t mind the whole whore thing,” he added a bit more sheepishly than she ever would’ve taken him for. 

 

“I actually enjoyed it,” Yang admitted. “It was... how do I put it...? Exhilarating! And it was nice not having to take charge for once,” she told him with a little sigh. That’s when she noticed the small security camera up in the corner of the aerobics room. “Oh fuck!” she yelled, sitting up instantly and covering up as much of her body as she could with her hands and arms.

 

“What?” he asked, opening one eye to look at her.

 

“The damn security camera just filmed everything we did!” she exclaimed, scrambling for her gym clothes.

 

“You don’t think that’s hot? Knowing someone could go over the tapes and watch us fuck?” he asked seductively, stirring up her lower region.

 

“I gotta go, this is so embarrassing,” she said.t was only partly true. He was right. She found it incredibly hot that they had been filmed and Yang needed to get out of there before she jumped on him again.

 

The way he looked at her told her that he didn’t believe what she had just said, but he stood up and collected his clothes as well.

 

“I’ll see if I can’t find that tape and try to remove it for you,” he said as she began to make her way to the door.

 

Yang turned and gave him a smile as thanks. “I’d appreciate that,” she said. She opened the door but paused a second time when he spoke again.

 

“No worries, Blondie. I never got your name, by the way,” he told her as he casually pulled his shirt over his dishevelled hair. 

 

“It’s Yang. And thanks for tonight,” she said before walking out of the room and leaving the gym.

 

“See ya around, Yang,” he muttered quietly to himself.

 

_ Damn _ , Yang thought as she darted down the road on her motorcycle.  _ I gave him my name, but I forgot to get his! _

__________________________________

 

Two weeks passed and Yang still hadn’t seen her lover from that lust-filled workout session. But due to a change in her work schedule, she was going to her gym in the evenings instead of early in the morning. Tonight was the first night with the new work schedule, but she treated it as she would any other day…

 

At least until she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Come on, Port you have to run if you want to lose those pounds. I can’t lose your chubby tummy for you. I can only help you lose it.” 

 

A short distance away by the nostalgic treadmills, a silver-haired man with looks that could kill and a body that would distract even the most focused of people was cheering on what appeared to be his portly personal trainee. “That’s it!  Way to power through at the end!” her one-time lover said, patting the older man on his bulbous back. “I’ll see you again tomorrow,” he added. 

 

His feet were already stepping toward Yang when his eyes met hers.

 

“Nice to see you again Blondie,” he said, giving her that smirk she found herself liking too much.

 

“You work here?” she asked, not even thinking to say hello.

 

“Did the shirt give it away?” he asked sarcastically, earning himself a glare.

 

“About the other night... did you manage to find the security tapes,” she whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard her.

 

“I did. A real shame, too. It was pretty hot to watch us fuck again,” he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Yang felt the same shivers he always managed to send racing down her spine...

 

“You know, you never gave me your name,” she pointed out.  

 

“Call me Mercury,” he told her before he leaned in to whisper. “And if you’d like, we can have a one-on-one spar anytime you like.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Yang challenged with an intrigued raise of her eyebrow. “Your boss okay with that?  Aren’t you afraid of getting fired?”

 

“After the performance we gave last time, I’d see him wanting an encore more than my job,” Mercury said with so much confidence Yang actually believed he showed his boss the tape.

 

Her face dropped. “What kind of creep show’s his boss something like that in his place of employment?”

 

“I  _ am _ the boss,” he said with a smirk that told Yang he’d been waiting to tell her that just to see the look on her face. She was sure it was worth the wait. She felt utterly dumbfounded.

 

“This is your gym?” Yang clarified.

 

“You got it,” he confirmed, taking an encroaching step forward. “You might think my behaviour calls for a discharge, and I’d have to agree with you…”

 

Yang couldn’t help but smile at the play-on-words, but there were far too many people around this time to validate a second round. “Maybe when the crowd dies down,” Yang suggested.

 

“Maybe in my office,” Mercury said. It wasn’t even a suggestion. He turned and walked away, knowing full well that she’d follow.

 

She had always fantasized about doing it on an office desk...

**Author's Note:**

> >:) >:) >:) Well I hope it was good :P If you liked it or if you got off to it leave a kudos and a comment ;) >:)


End file.
